Dreaming of Allison
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: When Remy can't sleep at night, she dreams of Allison. “Allison, you are sepia toned, light feathered, heart stopping magic.” Rated M for safe. Sweet little one-shot. Please Review!


**Dreaming of Allison**

**Rated M**

I roll around in my bed, trying to find a comfortable fit. I try sleeping with the covers barely covering my legs, with them up to my chest, with them on the floor, and none of the options work. I try to hug my pillow to my chest and I try to lay flat on it. Nothing is working.

Maybe it's the fact that my mind is consumed of thoughts of _her_. The only blonde I've had in my mind for the past two months is seeping back into my thoughts.

Allison.

I'm supposed to be over her, my feelings are supposed to be gone. Nothing has happened between us mostly because I don't even have the guts to tell her anything.

I'm such a wuss.

Or maybe I'm the smartest person in the world. She's my best friend. My only best friend. Why did I leave only her to get close to but everyone else to keep at arm's length? Oh yea, because I'm in love with her.

I try to force my eyelids shut but I can't stay that way. Sleeping is about relaxation and this is the exact opposite of relaxation.

"Just breathe Remy." I huff under my breath. I need to relax or I'm going to be exhausted tomorrow. I try again to close my eyes and find my happy place. It's a cheesy way to get relaxed but when used correctly, it works like magic.

My happy place is with Allison. Obviously.

We are sitting in a meadow. Everything is sepia toned and nothing is touchable. We're only readable. The meadow around us has wheat in long, never ending rows. We're seated under the lone Weeping Willow tree. It's in the center of the never ending meadow. We're talking, but not of careful, important things. We're talking about things that only Allison could.

"Remy," Allison says as her hair glistens from the sun. Her blonde locks match the air.

"Yes?" I try to say as nonchalantly as possible. I want to help set the tone, not change it. If I change it, she might change.

"When light trickles through the branches of this tree, does the light hit everything, or just the places visible to us?" Allison asks, her voice as delicate as her hands. Her fingers trace hearts in the sand-like terrain underneath us.

"I think the light hits everything." I reply, staring at her, taking in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Can you tell me?" Allison asks me. My heart sinks because I know what she is talking about.

"No." I reply.

"Please. I just need to know why." Allison tries to make me say it. She knows that I can't resist her smile. She knows because I know. She is my mind's wanderings.

"Why what?" I ask her, suddenly confused.

"Why when I look at you, you smile. And why when I'm sad, you make me happy." Allison knows the answer to these questions because I know them. Why does she want me to say it?

"Allison…"

"When I look at you, you smile, Remy. Even on your worst days." Allison says, lifting a hand to my cheek. I gulp. The touch is so real. It's the closest I'll get. I savour. "it's almost like I'm magic." She chuckles.

"Almost?" I question. "Allison, you are magic." I smile at her. "Allison, you are sepia toned, light feathered, heart stopping magic."

I can't stop myself. I lean in to kiss Allison's magical lips. She's my magic.

Our lips touch and I feel everything. I want nothing to be with her in this sepia toned meadow forever. But we all know this will end soon. As soon as those thoughts cross my mind, Allison disappears and my lips are touching cold air. I pull back and hear a harsh, loud noise.

My eyes struggle to open and I try to see everything. As my focus grows stronger I can see my alarm clock and I hit the off button with all my strength.

I want nothing more to close my eyes and dream of my magic again but dreaming of Allison gets painful after awhile.

When I awake, every time, I think she'll be right there, but she never is. Every dream makes this belief grow stronger and every dream hurts more in the after math.

I need to find new magic but I can't. Allison is it. She'll always be. I need to get the guts to tell her.

But as I button up my vest and zip up my pants, I know it will be just another day I swallow my words and return to my home late at night to dream of Allison.

**Thank you soooo much for reading! Please Review, I really want to know how you guys liked this one!**


End file.
